


The Haircut

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, complicated position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: Orihime gives Chad an interesting new haircut. The difference in Chad's appearance is disconcerting at first, but Uryuu learns to like it. (During sex, of course.)
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, sadoishi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Haircut

**Pairing:** Sado Yasutora ("Chad")/Ishida Uryuu  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Wordcount:** 4300 words  
**Summary:** Orihime gives Chad an interesting new haircut. The difference in Chad's appearance is disconcerting at first, but Uryuu learns to like it. (During sex, of course.)  
**Warnings:** anal, oral, established relationship, cracky premise, PWP. Brief mentions of foreskin and condoms, if that bugs you.  
**Also:** Just in case you're unfamiliar with the series, Chad's real given name is Yasutora. I don't want it to throw you off when Uryuu calls him that :)  
  
  
Uryuu had been nervous ever since he'd first heard the buzz of the clippers.  
  
He crossed and recrossed his legs on Orihime's couch, barely paying attention to the program he was watching. Tatsuki and Ichigo laughed loudly at something on-screen, followed a second later by Keigo, but all Uryuu was aware of was the loud, metallic buzzing that had come from the bathroom for the past five minutes.  
  
It was the middle of summer. It was blistering hot outside. And Chad's thick, unruly hair must sometimes make it unbearable for him. But when Orihime had taken him into the other room to give him a trim, Uryuu hadn't expected Chad to let her shave his head, as it was becoming apparent she was doing.  
  
He didn't know why this mattered to him. It was Chad's hair, after all. But that still didn't keep him from wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks when the clippers abruptly stopped, followed by Orihime's bright laugh and the low, unintelligible murmur of Chad's voice.  
  
For another minute or so, Uryuu twitched on the couch, his eyes going to the bathroom door over and over again.  
  
Finally, it opened.  
  
Orihime's voice preceded her. "If you don't like it, I can, you know, _fix it_ ," she said, smiling and waggling her fingers in a magician's flourish as she stepped into the living room.  
  
Uryuu swallowed, hard. Then Chad walked out, and all eyes in the room snapped onto him.  
  
Uryuu's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh man, no fair! Now I want a mohawk!" Keigo exclaimed, scrambling up from the floor.  
  
Uryuu continued staring as the others crowded around Chad, reaching up to touch the freshly-shorn sides of his head. The hair wasn't shaved, but buzzed down so close it might as well have been. The newly-exposed scalp glowed in the overhead lights. Orihime had left a strip perhaps two inches wide along the middle of his head, and the hair there was still wavy and soft-looking, and it arranged itself into a kind of fluffy crest, strands here and there curling down over the bald sides.  
  
He watched Tatsuki tease her fingers through the crest, mussing it, and Chad's eyes met his briefly from across the room. Uryuu gave him a smile, but didn't trust himself to speak.  
  
Because this, a simple haircut, had transformed Chad's appearance radically. Without the thick, wavy mop of his hair to soften his severe jawline, strong nose and thick eyebrows, Chad looked older and harder... and Uryuu had never been intimidated by Chad before, but Chad looked immensely intimidating now, standing head and shoulders above his friends in his motorcycle boots and his tank top, with all his muscles and his tattoo and those prominent cheekbones and that _hair_.  
  
It wasn't that he looked bad; Uryuu had no clue whether he looked bad or good like this. He just didn't look like _Chad_ anymore.  
  
"I wouldn't want to run into you in a dark alleyway," Ichigo said, laughing. Chad smiled back, his eyes tilting up in amusement, and Uryuu breathed in deeply.  
  
His eyes. Without the constant obscuring curtain of his hair, Chad's face was startlingly expressive. Chad rumbled out a laugh at something Keigo said, and Uryuu could do nothing but stare. That face, that face he had thought he knew so well, seemed entirely unfamiliar to him now.  
  
"Doesn't it look great, Uryuu?" Orihime asked, her grey eyes bright.  
  
"Yes, it does," he said, and Chad's eyes told him that Chad didn't believe him.  
  
  
"If you don't like it," Chad said, walking at Uryuu's side. His hair-covered floral-print shirt was in a plastic bag, and they were on their way to Chad's place, so that he could put on a new shirt before they met up with the rest of the group for lunch. "She can change it back."  
  
"No, no! It was just... it was a shock, when I first saw it," Uryuu said quickly. From the corner of his eye, Chad was an imposing, attractive, impossibly tall stranger.  
  
Chad glanced at Uryuu, his eyes questioning, and Uryuu was once again stunned by how eloquent Chad's face was like this. And Uryuu wasn't entirely lying... after the initial surprise had worn off, he'd slowly gotten more used to Chad's new appearance. He just couldn't shake the feeling that the man walking beside him was not Chad.  
  
Two children turned a corner to face them and froze in their tracks, their eyes going wide. Chad smiled at them, and they turned and scampered out of sight, shrieking.  
  
"Hm," Chad said, his heavy eyebrows drawing down.  
  
  
When Chad unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, he went directly to the bathroom. Uryuu stood in the bathroom doorway and watched with great, if concealed, interest as Chad stripped off his tank top and bent over the sink. Using a wet hand-towel, we wiped down his neck and shoulders, stopping to rinse the towel once he got the majority of the sticky bits of hair off of his skin. Uryuu crossed his arms casually over his chest and stared at Chad's water-beaded forearms as he squeezed the towel out, watched the intricate dance of muscle under the dark, wet skin. Fat drops of water tracked down Chad's chest when he began wiping again. Uryuu wished Chad would do this every day.  
  
"Hm," Chad said, staring into the mirror.  
  
"What?" Uryuu asked, taking a step into the bathroom.  
  
Chad nodded toward the mirrored medicine cabinet, and so Uryuu took another step to stand in front of Chad, facing the mirror.  
  
"I look... " Chad's eyebrows drew down again, and he tilted his head. Uryuu joined him in staring at Chad's reflection, and by this point, the novelty had worn off enough so that he could appreciate the harmony with which Chad's features came together. The warm hazel eyes, the strong cheekbones, the straight nose, the full lips. The narrow, wavy crest of brown hair, one curling strand skimming his right eyebrow. The immense shoulders, the heavy biceps.  
  
Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and Chad's eyes flicked down to track the movement, so Uryuu's eyes followed.  
  
And he looked at himself: pale and thin; neither tall nor short, though his head barely reached Chad's collarbones; his hair neatly parted, hanging sleek and straight on either side of his face. The delicate frames of his glasses. His long, narrow eyes and small nose.  
  
He looked to Chad, and back to himself, and he could see that Chad was doing the same.  
  
"We look..." Uryuu trailed off. _Like we don't belong together_ , he thought, frowning slightly.  
  
"Complete opposites," Chad said, putting Uryuu's negative thought in a much better light. Chad brought his hand up to rest at the back of Uryuu's neck. He squeezed gently, and then Uryuu realized: Chad might _like_ that. Like the contrast between them, like how utterly different they were in so many things. It might turn Chad on.  
  
Turn Chad on _too_. Because it definitely turned Uryuu on, in bed, to look down at Chad's big, dark-skinned hands gripping his own pale, narrow hips, it turned him on the way Chad could lift and move him during the act, as if he weighed no more than a doll.  
  
Chad's reflection stared at him from under heavy eyelids. Uryuu watched the broad shoulders move with Chad's breathing, and he turned around. He hadn't touched Chad's shaven scalp yet, but now he did, brushing his fingertips against the close burr. He breathed in quickly. When he stroked from Chad's temple to behind his ear, it felt softer than it looked—like thick, rough velvet. The other way prickled like a stiff wire brush. His touch drifted upward, and after the dense stubble, the wavy crest of Chad's hair felt incredibly silky and soft. He brought his other hand up and Chad bent down to allow Uryuu's hands to roam all over his head.  
  
And down to his neck, his shoulders, still stippled with droplets of water. Uryuu swept his hands upwards to stroke his thumbs along Chad's jaw, and he felt Chad's breath on his face, and he stretched up onto his toes and pressed their mouths together.  
  
Uryuu realized that he had expected the kiss to feel different this time, but Chad's lips were warm and soft as ever, and his tongue was tentative in the way it brushed against Uryuu's, as it always was at the beginning of their kisses. As if he were gauging Uryuu's reaction, offering himself but allowing Uryuu to set the pace, the intensity.  
  
Uryuu took advantage of the offer by sucking Chad's tongue into his mouth. With his fingers splaying out against the sides of Chad's head, the prickly stubble making his palms tingle, he molded their mouths together, sucking in air through his nose. Chad grunted softly and leaned in closer, one long-fingered hand spread over Uryuu's lower back, his thighs bumping Uryuu's, his cock a warm, prominent bulge against the inside of Uryuu's hip.  
  
Groaning quietly, Uryuu took Chad's bottom lip into his mouth and threaded his fingers through Chad's hair. Even with most of it gone, there was still enough to grip, still enough to pull gently as he kissed and pressed himself against Chad's hard body.  
  
Chad took a shaky breath, and Uryuu felt suddenly dizzy, his heartbeat accelerating.  
  
Uryuu didn't consider himself a prude, but he knew he'd not been particularly adventurous in his brief sex-life, either. Aside from the hormone-driven first few days with Chad, for the rest of their month or so together he was usually able to suppress any amorous urges until evening, when he and Chad were in for the night, comfortably set up on the couch, or in bed, usually with the lights out.  
  
It just seemed like the best way to do it. The privacy, comfort and routine appealed to him. And yet here it was the middle of the day, and he was making out with Chad, standing up in the bathroom. And thinking about reaching down and unbuckling the belt that was digging into his stomach, then sliding his hand inside those pants and wrapping it around the thick cock nudging his hip.  
  
He reached down and unbuckled the belt. Chad moved when he did it, and Uryuu nearly groaned at the feel of Chad's cock rubbing against him, fully hard now, heavy and warm and solid through layers of clothing.  
  
Chad took a deep breath when Uryuu slipped the button of his jeans out of its buttonhole. "Do you want to..." Chad murmured, gesturing with his head toward the other room. Where they could turn off the lights and sprawl out on the couch or the futon, and Uryuu knew it would be good like that, it would be fantastic, but this deviation from the norm was just too thrilling to pass up.  
  
"No. Right here." Uryuu got the zipper down, and the heavy belt-buckle dragged the pants down around Chad's boots, then clanged dully against the tile floor. Uryuu suppressed a groan when he cupped the heavy shape of Chad's cock through his briefs, and he felt like the worst kind of deviant, even though he knew that this, sex in the bathroom, was relatively mild, as far as kink went. But then, he didn't feel like anything but _aroused_ , because Chad _looked_ at him, his naked face flushed, his eyes intense.  
  
Uryuu felt his belly do a little lurch. Chad's _face_ , god. Uryuu reached down to unbuckle his own belt, remembering suddenly that they were to meet the others for lunch soon. He glanced down at his watch - in less than half an hour. That thought added even more urgency to his movements, and his fingers trembled as he shucked his pants and briefs, letting them pool around his ankles. Then he peeled down Chad's underwear and caught Chad's cock in his hand as soon as it cleared the elastic band. As Chad shoved his underwear down to mid-thigh, Uryuu gave him a few slow strokes, easing the foreskin down to fully expose the fat, ruddy head of Chad's cock.  
  
Chad's shaft jerked slightly in his hand, and they both groaned.  
  
Heart racing, mouth dry, Uryuu let Chad slide out of his grasp, then turned to face the medicine cabinet. Chad's hands drifted under his shirt to rub his belly and chest, and Uryuu swung the mirror open. He found the lube, and was in the process of closing the cabinet when Chad spoke.  
  
"Are we still going to lunch?"  
  
Uryuu halted. "Maybe. Yes."  
  
Chad's hand left his hip and reached past him and latched onto a box of condoms, and Uryuu felt a swell of affection for how considerate, how practical Chad was. Of course they wouldn't have time to take a shower.  
  
The tube of lube clicked on the counter, the mirror snicked closed, and Uryuu could hear both of their breathing when he was once more faced with their reflections.  
  
"Your shirt," he saw Chad say. So he lifted it over his head and jammed it into the towel rack. Then he had to brace his hands on the sink and close his eyes, because he and Chad were obviously on the same page—a slick fingertip stroked down between his asscheeks, grazing his asshole.  
  
Dropping his head down, Uryuu eased his legs apart until they were halted by the pants around his ankles. Goosebumps broke out across his chest, hardening his nipples when Chad's fingers skimmed his asshole gently, then pressed. One blunt fingertip dipped inside of Uryuu's body.  
  
"Ahh," Uryuu breathed, voice hoarse as the finger slid deeper, a thick knuckle stretching him wider until it passed through the tight, slick ring of muscle.  
  
He moaned louder when two fingers slid in, and had to bite his lip when Chad's last knuckles bumped against him. He didn't argue, didn't tell Chad to hurry—this was one part that he thought they would never rush. So he just leaned over the sink and groaned as awkward discomfort melted into pleasure, as Chad's long fingers stroked and stretched him. Chad's cock pressed against the swell of his ass, hot and just a little bit sticky, and Uryuu reached back to brush his fingers over it.  
  
"You ready?" Chad asked, pushing his fingers deep, curling them.  
  
Uryuu groaned. "I think so. Yeah."  
  
And then Chad's fingers slid out of him, and the condom wrapper crinkled. Uryuu felt his asshole try to squeeze down on nothing, and he sighed in relief and anticipation when Chad's latex-sheated head slid against him.  
  
"Easy," Chad murmured like he always did, and Uryuu still hadn't figured out who that was meant for, and if it was necessary. Not that he minded... he loved the sound of Chad's voice when they did this, all low and rough and breathy.  
  
"Mmmh..." Chad moaned as he pushed through, so careful, and Uryuu gritted his teeth at the burning stretch. They'd been together like this a handful of times in the past month, but he didn't know if he'd ever get used to the impossible, nerve-wracking first minute, when his body struggled to accept Chad's long, thick cock.  
  
He looked up then, into the mirror, and the sight of the two of them together like this made him groan, made his asshole clench around the cock sinking deeper inside him.  
  
Chad swallowed hard, his throat clicking audibly. "Uryuu, relax," he whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke Uryuu's cheek. Then down his chest, skimming across the star-shaped scar there, over his shaking stomach. The tender caress finally knocked all thoughts of this being _not-Chad_ out of Uryuu's head, and he breathed in deeply, felt himself relax, loosen, felt Chad's cock slide easier inside him.  
  
He grasped Chad's hand, squeezed, then took hold of the sink again. "All right. I'm good," he said, bearing down, then groaning at the incredible fullness.  
  
Chad kissed his shoulder, his neck, then took him by the hips and begin working his cock in and out of Uryuu's body. Uryuu watched this, watched them move together, entranced, and before long he was moaning steadily, pushing back against Chad, murmuring encouragement.  
  
Chad moved in closer, thrust faster, and the fronts of Uryuu's thighs bumped the sink. Another deep thrust pressed his balls against the cool porcelain, so Uryuu stretched on his tiptoes to try to get them above the counter-top. He braced his arms on the wall on either side of the mirror, then groaned at a shallow stroke that grazed his prostate.  
  
"There," he grunted, and his eyes slipped shut when Chad found that spot again, and when Uryuu rolled his hips to try to keep him there, his balls pressed uncomfortably against the sink. He twitched and pushed up on his tiptoes again.  
  
"Can you get your foot out of your pants?" Chad asked, and the breathy sound of his voice made the meaning of the question escape Uryuu's awareness for several seconds. When he heard it again in his head, instead of answering, he placed his hands back on the counter-top, twisting his left foot until he worked it free of the slacks, and then the other, kicking the slacks away. Chad didn't stop behind him, only slowed, and when Uryuu's right foot lifted off the floor, Chad looped a hand under that thigh and raised it, still thrusting, shallow and careful.  
  
With his strong fingers curled around Uryuu's thigh, Chad lengthened his strokes, and Uryuu's mouth fell open at the sheer pleasure of it. He heard Chad moan when his hips met Uryuu's ass, and Uryuu opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed.  
  
And stared at the two of them, so incredibly different in appearance, moving together in sync. Chad looked gorgeous, blood glowing under his dark skin, shoulder muscles flexing with every movement, full lips parted. Uryuu moaned at the sight, and Chad's eyelids slid down in a slow blink.  
  
"We look... " Chad said, then groaned as Uryuu tightened around him.  
  
"I know," Uryuu whispered, dazed. "We're... " He couldn't find the words to describe how good, how _right_ they looked together, how utterly sexy this was, so he settled for another long moan as he felt Chad's cock push deep inside him.  
  
Then it moved faster, harder, and Uryuu had a second to be grateful for Chad's new haircut; otherwise, they may never have tried this.  
  
Then Chad slowed, sliding his free hand down Uryuu's taut thigh. Before Uryuu could ask what he was doing, Chad somehow scooped his left leg off the ground.  
  
Uryuu let out a cry of surprise and threw an arm up and back, to steady himself with a hand at the back of Chad's head. And he held on tight as Chad shifted his grip until Uryuu was steady, his legs held in front of him, thighs spread by Chad's big hands.  
  
Then Uryuu looked in the mirror, and down, to where their bodies were joined, fully exposed to their eyes.  
  
The sight shocked them both speechless—but not silent. Uryuu gasped, and he felt Chad's chest vibrate against his back, heard a low, helpless groan at his ear. Chad made that sound again a few seconds later when he gripped Uryuu's thighs tighter and withdrew, then they watched his thick, veined cock sink in deep.  
  
Uryuu held on to the back of Chad's head for dear life, sharp, tiny hairs pricking his palm, and watched through slitted eyes as Chad drove himself in again and again. His back slid against Chad's chest as Chad moved him, and Uryuu almost felt as if he were bouncing up and down on Chad's cock, but the frame of Chad's arms was steady, and Uryuu didn't even have to _think_ to know that he trusted Chad to hold him. Uryuu's cock bobbed over his full balls, and he reached down to hold it still with his free hand. When this didn't immediately threaten their balance, he gave himself a careful stroke, and then another, moaning and smearing his precum down his shaft with his thumb.  
  
Chad's hands shook, fingers dug in, and Uryuu froze, fearing that he _had_ thrown Chad off balance. But then Chad let out a ragged, breaking moan, and Uryuu raised his eyes.  
  
When their eyes met in the reflection, an electric jolt sizzled through him, leaving him breathless and burning up. He could see it, in the wide black pupils, in the wet lips parted, panting. Chad was so close, Chad was at the very end of his control.  
  
"Hnn—" Uryuu grunted, watching Chad fuck him, watching Chad struggle not to come. "Put me down."  
  
Carefully, Chad lowered his feet to the ground, the head of his cock still snug in Uryuu's ass. As soon as Uryuu had his footing, he gripped the sink and pushed back, taking Chad deeper.  
  
"Uryuu—" Chad groaned, voice hoarse and deep.  
  
"Yasutora," Uryuu rasped, meeting Chad's eyes in the mirror once more as he rolled his hips. Big hands encircled his waist, big cock twitched inside him.  
  
"Don't slow down," Uryuu said to their reflections. "Do it."  
  
With an agonized groan, Chad hunched over him and drove in. His hands slipped down to Uryuu's hips and he fucked him, gasping each time his hips smacked Uryuu's ass.  
  
Uryuu could do nothing but moan and grip the sink hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and watch as Chad hurtled over the edge.  
  
Without the usual darkness, without Chad's usual curtain of hair, Uryuu could really _see_ him, and his face was nothing short of beautiful as he came. Heavy eyebrows drew down in his flushed, glowing face, his mouth fell open, and his dick jerked inside Uryuu's body. Hands clamped down on Uryuu's hips, pinning him in place as Chad shook and gasped through the end of it.  
  
" _Oh god_ ," Uryuu whispered, desperately aroused. His own cock jumped in sympathy and need, and he panted hard enough to fog the mirror.  
  
After a moment, warm lips pressed against his neck, a damp cheek grazed his shoulder, and he turned to kiss Chad. He moaned into their open mouths as Chad withdrew carefully, slowly... then moaned again when Chad's hand slid around his hip to loosely grasp his twitching erection.  
  
"Uryuu," Chad whispered against his mouth, circling his wet slit with a broad thumb. "Turn around."  
  
So Uryuu turned to face Chad, and he thought his legs had never been this shaky in his life. Chad took his mouth in a wet kiss, then dropped to his knees.  
  
"Ohhh, yeah," Uryuu moaned softly as Chad kissed the tip of his cock. "Oh god, _please._ "  
  
Chad's lips slid down his shaft, hot and wet, sucking him hungrily. Uryuu gripped the sides of Chad's head, letting the stubble tickle his sweaty palms, and a deep tremor shook his legs as Chad pulled back to suck on his tip.  
  
"Oh, Yasutora, yes," he whispered, looking down at the shape of Chad's full lips around his cock, the black shadows of his eyelashes on his cheeks, and then Chad's dark eyes opened and met his, and it was all too much. The muscles of his lower belly tightened, his sore asshole fluttered and tingled, and that tingle spread through his balls, ran up his cock. He whimpered.  
  
"I'm there, I'm—" he hissed, and then he came, thigh muscles seizing, fingers scrabbling at the back of Chad's head. Chad swallowed him down, and Uryuu could barely hear his muffled moan over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.  
  
Uryuu panted, moaning one last time when Chad's warm, wet mouth slid away, and he stroked his fingers through the strip of wavy hair, grinning when Chad pressed a soft kiss to his still-shaking belly.  
  
Smiling as well, Chad pushed himself to his feet, and he cupped Uryuu's face and kissed him. Uryuu tasted himself in Chad's mouth, closed his eyes and smiled wider when long arms wrapped around him.  
  
They stood there, grinning and shaking, for a long, wordless moment... until Uryuu remembered with a start that they had somewhere to be. He reluctantly extracted an arm to glance at his watch.  
  
"How much longer do we have?" Chad rumbled against his temple.  
  
"None. Well, one minute." Uryuu stood straight and reached for a towel, thinking how convenient and practical sex in the bathroom really was. Water, towels, condoms, lube, easily-cleaned tile. And mirrors. They'd have to try this again in the future.  
  
"So," Uryuu said, wiping himself down, surprised to realize that he was still out-of-breath. He breathed in deeply before he finished the thought. "I really like your hair like that."  
  
Chad smiled at him—still so disconcerting with his whole face visible, but Uryuu was getting used to it—and made an gesture with his hand to brush his nonexistent hair out of his face. When he found no hair, instead he skimmed the pads of his fingers over the close stubble above his ear. He looked past the top of Uryuu's head into the mirror and smiled, seemingly amused. "I don't know... I don't like to scare children when I go outside."  
  
"Oh," Uryuu said, reaching up to touch the shaved skin, then ruffle the crest.  
  
Chad looked down at him, and Uryuu must have been making some face unawares, because Chad's eyes softened.  
  
"You know," Chad said, tossing a towel into the hamper, "I guess I could keep it for a week or so."  
  
Uryuu nodded decisively. "Good. A week would be good."  
  
Chad grinned and pulled up his pants, and Uryuu indulged in one more pass of his hands over Chad's stubbly head.  
  
  
—end  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of a silly drawing. It was supposed to just be funny, but the more I looked at it, the more I liked Chad with a mohawk, and the more I thought about him having sex with that haircut XD Then someone suggested I write a sex scene about it, and that was all the motivation I needed!


End file.
